Timothy McGee's Slut
by Ria Rose
Summary: McGee is drunk and horny and Tony is just the right slut for him to take what he needs. McGee/Tony, Dub-Con


Title: Timothy McGee's Slut

Author: Ria Rose

Rated: M

**Warnings: Dub-Con, Slash, explicit male/male sex, and swearing. Dub-Con, if you don't know, is DUBIOUS CONSENT. It's not Non-Con, it's not rape. It's…kinda like coercion, not wanting it at first and then wanting it. I say this because I know that this isn't everyone's cup of tea. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED IN ANY WAY, CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW! I will delete any flames sent by idiots who kept reading when I am CLEARLY warning you of the content of this story.**

PS: This is, obviously, OOC. I mean, really. Suspend TV Reality for like a second, and enjoy two hot men fighting, some coercion, and finally, hot action. (And a slightly submissive Tony, uhm, YES, PLEASE!)

Summary: McGee is drunk and horny and Tony is just the right slut for him to take what he needs. McGee/Tony, Dub-Con

* * *

><p>McGee was rip-roaring drunk. Drunker than he had ever been: stumbling, grappling, not knowing his own strength drunk. He was also hard as fuck, courtesy of the strip club and the copious lap dances not only for groom-to-be but for all the groomsmen as well. And he was pissed.<p>

Being single, when you were _this_ horny and _this_ drunk, fucking sucked.

It was nearing three in the morning when he stumbled into the cab beside his friend Ryan, the groom and his first roommate at MIT. He was shoved over by their mutual friend Mika and, being forced into the bitch position, immediately let out a stream of expletives unusual for him.

"Fuck, Mika, fucking hell, man, get your own cab!"

Mika's drunken laugh was cut off by a groan, "Fuck, dude, other cabs taken. Luke is puking his goddamned brains out, not dealing with that shit!"

"Fuck! Mika! Move! You're fucking crushing me!"

Ryan, his head leaning against the window, was laughing, "Shit, Tim, never heard so many F-Bombs dropping for your mouth before. Ever!"

"Fucking…"McGee wavered slightly, catching himself on the seat in front of him, "Trashed, man. Fucking trashed!" He laughed and after a moment, groaned, "Fucking HOOKERS! Dammit! Need a…need a…" He started laughing again, "Need Tony's black book. Need some easy chick to bone."

Mika laughed, "Oh, shit yeah, Michelle's prob..prob…pra'bly sleepin'…"

"Least you, lease…lease…least you got a fucking…got a fucking girl, dude." McGee slurred. "Going home to…to…my damn hand!"

"Nah, man, no seriously, listen, dude, fucking, Tim, listen, seriously," Ryan started, squawking out when the cab took a hard turn and the other two fell on him, "Ya gotta, just gotta knock on the door of the biggest slut you know, they love that shit, sluts are like…like…inherent." That last part didn't even make any sense, but McGee was too drunk to even notice. "Ya know a, do ya know a slut, Tim?"

McGee was quiet for a second; his eyes squinted as he thought. And then…Light bulb. "I do!" Lunging forward, he almost fell into center console, "Cab…Driver...Taxi Man…"

The driver, more than a little entertained by the drunken buffoons that were his fares, lightly pushed McGee up so he didn't slide too far forward. "I take it the night went well?"

"Yeah, yeah, that Asian stripper, damn…"

Behind him, Mika was laughing, "Dude! Just fucking sit down!"

"No! Gotta give, you know, those things, you know?" Ryan was almost doubled over in laugher at McGee's drunken brainfart. "You know!" McGee tried again, "Those things, where you tell someone, fucking, like, make a left? Right? Go straight? You know!"

"Dude, directions?"

McGee snapped his fingers, "Yeah! That's it! Directions! Okay, Taxi Man, 1587 North Bovine Boulevard, Apartment 7F!"

If it was possible, Ryan was laughing harder, "You can't remember the word 'Directions' but you can remember an address of a slut?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mika was actually giggling, "Apartment 7F? Like the driver is gonna," he gasped, "Like, like he's gonna drive," he fell forward, head on the seat in front of him, laughing through the rest of the sentence, "gonna drive up the…THE STAIRS!"

The three men lost it, roaring with laughing and slapping knees and seats and each other. The driver snorted to himself and, knowing the building, made a very illegal U-Turn to head in the other direction. "Gonna drop him off first so he can get started on his booty call."

"Sweet!" McGee yelled, pumping his fist in the air but only managing to hit the ceiling of the car with a loud thump, "FUCK!"

By the time the cab pulled up in front of the building, the three was gasping and snorting for air. McGee pulled some bills from his pocket and started laughing again at the g-string that came out with the money. "Here's a, here's a twen…twenny! And as a, as a tip…" He leaned forward through the seats again and hooked the g-string over the rearview mirror. The cabbie laughed and got out to help Mika stand so McGee could tumble out, "Thanks!" He said, hanging off the door, "Okay, gotta go, gotta go get laid now. Okay. BYE!"

Stumbling up to the building, McGee tugged his keys from his pocket and, though he grabbed his own keys twice, managed to open the front door and topple into the lobby. He laughed, picked himself up and used the wall for balance, sliding right past the elevator since he knew that it would be out of order as usual and banging open the doors to the steps. It took some damn stamina and a lot of lust-filled motivation to walk up to the sixth floor, but the thought of the slut he was going to bang drove him forward.

If McGee were sober, he would have realized the flaws in his plan and the fact that this was potentially a really, really, really bad idea.

Pushing his way into the hallway, he again used the wall to guide him along the corridor. When he reached his destination, he pushed off and fell across the hallway and into the door. With no hesitation, he started banging.

Sometimes, and Tony would never admit this to anybody save for _maybe_ Abby, all he wanted to do on a Saturday night was break out the fifteen year old scotch, pour himself two fingers, and watch classic romance movies until he fell asleep. As it were, he was halfway through The Apartment with Jack Lemmon and Shirley MacLaine and lightly dozing on his couch when the sounds of someone banging on his door jerked him awake.

He groaned and sat up, rubbing a hand over his face and shuffling to the door, retying the drawstrings of his sweats as he did so.

"McGee?" He said, confused as he looked through the peephole. When he opened the door, McGee toppled forward and fell into his arms, hands fisting Tony's old and worn Fraternity shirt. "Whoa!" Tony exclaimed, "McDrunk! Hello there!" He steered him further into the apartment and plopped him on the couch, resigning himself to taking care of his drunk friend and co-worker as he shut, locked, and re-bolted the door. "Hang tight, McSloppy, I'll get you some water."

Before Tony could even make it past the partition that led to his kitchen, McGee was up and grabbing him, "No, get back here. Need you…fuck…need your ser…services."

Tony raised an eyebrow and pulled McGee's hands from his shirt again, "Yeah, help is on the way, just sit."

"No!" Lunging forward, McGee grabbed Tony's forearms and slammed him against the wall, pressing himself against Tony and growling. "Fucking strippers, they don't do shit."

Tony, momentarily shocked at the strength exhibited by his Probie, grunted and tried to push McGee off of him. "Tim, chill, yeah, strippers are a tease, everyone knows that, trust me, no magical tricks in my bag to get them to jump your boner, so just," he pushed again, wary of hurting his friend, "sit down and we'll sober you up and laugh about this in the morning."

"No, Ryan said, said to find the biggest slut I know and fuck 'em. Take care of the problem."

Tony froze, "Tim?"

"You. You're the, fuck, you're the biggest fucking slut, Tony, and sluts love that shit, it's like…like inherent."

"Okay, no, not cool. Just…sit down, you're drunk, Tim." McGee growled and gripped Tony's arms tighter, not even comprehending it when Tony yelped. "Hey! Stop! That hurts!"

"It's nothing, Tony, just sex, you have a lot of fucking sex, so just let me, fuck, just let me fuck you." Tony had almost wriggled out of McGee's grip but at those words he faltered just long enough for the grip to tighten and for his arms to be slammed above his head. "I could make it so good for you, Tony." With that, McGee's lips latched onto his neck and involuntarily, Tony moaned.

"Shit," Tony cursed as his body began to betray him; it really was no secret anymore that having his neck kissed and sucked was like sexual ambrosia for him. Regaining his bearings, he tried again, "Tim, come on, you're gonna regret this in the morning." When that got no response save for McGee thrusting his painfully hard cock against him, Tony took a breath and bucked up, hoping to throw McGee off. He knew how it was when you got this drunk, when your judgment was so impaired that you had no clue what you were actually doing, when you would attempt something you would never in your right and sober mind do otherwise.

"Shut up, stop talking, always fucking talking, just wanna fuck you." Again, with power that threw Tony more off guard than he would ever admit, McGee turned them and tossed Tony hard onto the couch, pinning him down by straddling him. Tony struggled, his hands against McGee's chest, pushing him away.

"Dammit, McGee, knock it off! This isn't funny! I'm not gay, you're not gay! You're drunk!" He swallowed and bit back another moan when McGee's hands encircled his wrists, trapping them to his chest and attacked his neck again. Through his dress pants, Tony could feel McGee's hard on and he knew that his own semi-hard cock was beginning to strain in his sweats; he was almost disgusted with himself, caught completely unawares by his body's response to being dominated by Tim McGee of all people. His brain, however, was not having any of this. "Stop it!" With a grunt, he threw McGee off of him and stood. "You need to cut the crap and sleep this off." He couldn't even be angry; Tony KNEW Tim and this was all alcohol and no Probie. He actually had hopes that Tim would not even remember any of this so that he could spare the younger man the embarrassment in the morning. No matter what, he was protective of his friends, McGee especially. He had no want to hurt the man, would rather be hurt himself than even think of causing harm to come to him.

For a guy who was about seventeen sheets to the wind, McGee's reflexes were still damn good. With a determined glint in his eyes, he tackled Tony to the floor and the older man felt a brief stint of panic as they grappled and wrestled across the hardwood panels. Tony fought firm enough to keep McGee at bay but not enough to hurt him; at this point, he was praying for Tim to pass out. Then he could move him to the couch and be there in the morning to hand out Excedrin and water.

McGee flipped them, sending Tony onto his back and knocking them into one of the end tables. He again gained control of Tony's arms, restraining them to the floor and grinding his clothed dick against Tony's. He moaned and bit at Tony's neck, "Can make it so fucking good for you, wanna make you come, Tony, let me fuck you, wanna fuck you, just sex, Tony, slut, fuck, you're a slut, so hot, so fucking hot like this."

Tony felt light headed. In his sweats, his dick had grown rock hard from the friction of McGee's. He moaned and his eyes fluttered closed. "No," he gasped, "Tim, no, gonna regret this, please…"

But Tim kept up the thrusts and though Tony fought him, it was only half of the fight he had been putting up before. That is, until he felt the cool metal of his own handcuffs click shut over one of his wrists. His eyes snapped open, "No!" He had carelessly left them on the end table the night before and McGee had naturally used what was available to him. He bucked up, throwing Tim off of him and scrambling for the old fashioned heat radiator mounted to his wall to aid in pulling himself up, the cuffs dangling from his right wrist. McGee's determination was fierce, though, he moved quick, jerking Tony's sweats down his legs.

With a gasp, Tony stumbled and fell to his knees, his head only just missing the metal piping of the radiator. It gave McGee the leeway to tug the pants off and fling them off somewhere behind him. His eyes narrowed in lust.

"Knew it, can't hide it, Tony, no underwear on, just like the slut you are." His grin was feral when he reached out and grasped Tony's cock in his hands and jerked once, twice, three times, flicking his thumb expertly over the tip between each pass over the head. Tony felt his stomach flip and the moan that leaked from his mouth was low and guttural; his resolve was slowly crumbling. Maybe he really was the slut McGee thought he was?

With a wicked grin, McGee used one hand to rub Tony and the other to palm over his own cock, moaning and drawing illicit sounds from Tony's throat. He waited until Tony was thrusting up into his hand before pulling away and making quick work of his own clothing. Tony took those moments to get a grip on himself; he turned to face McGee, stuttering for a moment when he saw that he was naked, his erection standing proud and leaking precum. Tony had to take a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"Think about this, McGee, you don't really wanna do this," when he shifted his position to bring his knees up, he had to stifle a moan when his leg brushed his cock, "I know it feels good now, but you're gonna regret it, please, listen to me, you're not gay."

"Doesn't matter," Tim grunted, "I need a hole to fuck and you got it." He reached out and grabbed Tony's ankles and yanked, pulling his legs out and causing Tony's back and head to hit the floor. He whimpered, his vision blurring and too stunned to fight it when McGee flipped him onto his stomach, hooked the cuffs around one of the pipes and clicked his other wrist into the bracelet.

Tony blinked, slowly coming back to full awareness. This wasn't happening. He wasn't rock solid, handcuffed to his radiator, and half naked, about to be used by his drunk friend.

"Look at you," Tim hissed, running his hands down Tony's back. "Fuck." He let them curve over his ass, his fingers lightly dipping into the crevice. "Gonna make you feel so good, Tony," he said, clumsily getting to his feet and stumbling down the hallway toward Tony's bedroom.

"McGee? Tim? TIM! Where are you going?" The panic was slowly starting to creep in again. How did it get this far? He struggled against the cuffs, tugging and pulling hard, not even caring if he ripped the unit from the wall. He rose to his knees and battled against the restraints. "Tim! Please, shit, please let me go! McGee!" Suddenly wishing he fought harder, knowing that even if he hurt Tim, it was better than this and what they might face in the morning, Tony sank against the radiator, glad it wasn't on. He pulled his legs underneath him, half sitting on his heels with his knees up and protecting him and dropped his head, trying to control his breathing. He didn't look up when he heard McGee returning.

"Didn't take me long to find your lube. You use it a lot, fuck, you do, don't you?" Tony looked up and found McGee right in his face, his hand reaching out to cup his cheek. "Would never hurt you, Tony, love you too much, wanna make you feel good, let me make you feel good." For a moment, Tony saw the Tim he knew, the kind hearted friend who would have never in a million years have attempted this.

Tony swallowed, "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose, Tim."

McGee grinned, the stranger was back, and his head dipped, he pried Tony's legs open, his mouth on his dick before the other man even knew what was happening. He gasped, "Shit!" The panic ebbed away again, leaving behind the confusing and conflicting emotions regarding what was happening. Again, Tony's body responded. With Tim's tongue pressing into the slit of the head of his cock, Tony's hips jerked. "Oh, God," he moaned.

When McGee looked up at him, his mouth full of his erection, his tongue swishing around precum, swirling around the mushroomed head, Tony gave in. He groaned and spread his legs wider, letting out a breathy moan when McGee's hands traveled up his abdomen and anchored themselves on his shoulders, his head lightly bobbing, his cheeks hallowing with suction. Tony felt his breath become ragged, felt his chest heave, his hips lifting slightly, hoping to drive his dick further into the surprisingly talented mouth, his hands still cuffed to the radiator. He was helpless, completely at McGee's mercy.

"Fuck…Tim…" He moaned when McGee lifted off his cock to lick at the underside. He sat up and with no finesse, gripped the bottom of Tony's shirt and flipped it over his head, forcing Tony's arms to part uncomfortably as he was still handcuffed to the radiator, his right arm pulled across his chest. He left it hooked behind his neck and straining against his arms. Tony groaned and closed his eyes.

The sound of the lube being opened was familiar to Tony's ears, though never in this context. "Tim," he said, "I've never…"

The look on McGee's face when Tony opened his eyes was animalistic. "Fuck. You're a virgin?"

He let his head drop, "Technically speaking. No men."

"All mine." Tim grunted, dribbling the lube onto his hand. "Mine for the taking." The first breach of a finger startled him and Tony had to fight the urge to not tense up. "Fucking…shit…tight…" McGee moaned, sliding his finger in deeper. Leaning up between Tony's legs, McGee used his other hand to grip Tony's hair and crashed their lips together. Tony made a moan of surprise but opened to the onslaught, letting McGee kiss him; he groaned and shuddered, sweeping his tongue across his bottom lip when Tim pulled back for a breath. "Mine," he repeated, pushing another finger inside and kissing him again. Tony could taste the alcohol on Tim's breath; he couldn't even fathom the amount the man had to consume to make him like this.

It hurt and Tony thought, as McGee shoved a third finger inside of him, that there was no way that a cock would fit. He felt Tim's tongue demanding entrance to his mouth and without even thinking about it, allowed the invasion. McGee's fingers moved, no longer just sliding in and out but spreading, scissoring his asshole compliant, stretching him.

Tony's breath hitched as they hit something deep inside of him, "Oh God!" He gasped, his hips jolting with the sudden burst of pleasure. McGee pulled back, his eyes dark and his fingers stilling.

"Something you like, Slut?" The predatory gaze was back. Tony couldn't speak, he only nodded and as a reward for his acquiescence, McGee's fingers probed inside him again, searching for the spot that made such a delicious moan spill from him.

"Oh, Fuck!" Tony's whole body jerked, his hips lifting and dropping, unconsciously trying to get McGee's fingers to touch that spot within again.

"You like that, fuck, yes, you do…" McGee hissed and with a smirk he pulsed his fingers against Tony's prostate, moaning with pleasure as the other man nearly lost control.

"Oh God, oh God, oh fuck, Tim, right there!" His body vibrating with the shock waves of bliss, he gripped the piping on the radiator and raised his body, ducking under his right arm so that his hands were above his head and balancing on the balls of his feet, his knees parted, back arched with shoulders pressed against the piping, head thrown back as he impaled himself on Tim's fingers, the pain a distant memory.

"That's it, Slut, hump yourself on my hand," McGee purred as Tony wantonly rolled his hips and raised and lowered his body. Tim kept his hand still and, using the momentum of Tony's body, pushed the fourth finger, his pinky, in. And Tony took them all, moaning and grunting, his head lolling from side to side, gyrating his pelvis to get those fingers to tap and press against his prostate.

"Tim, Tim, oh, fuck," His moans were becoming breathy, whiny, his stomach tensing in anticipation and his cock, to McGee's great satisfaction, had not waned at all. It bounced with Tony's movements, the head purple, slicked and shining with precum. With a spurt of inspiration, McGee crooked his fingers up, applying direct and hard pressure to Tony's prostate with each of the other man's movements.

The orgasm was close, Tony felt it in his balls, felt the sparks of pleasure every time he lowered himself, and with his legs burning with the exertion, with sweat dripping from his hair line, his chest, down his arms, he came. Screaming out animalistic grunts as his dick shot ropes and ropes of cum into the air, hitting McGee's face, his own abdomen, coming and coming, unable to stop the hoarse vocalizations as his body convulsed in its climax.

He took as much as he could, but the intensity was too great, Tony had never felt anything like it and with a small and needy whine, he closed his legs, unable to take anymore, pulling away from McGee as far as he could, trying to move off the fingers, his lungs still raped of air. Tim took the hint and withdrew.

"Fuck, Tony, you're so hot like this." He licked his lips, tasting some of the cum that landed there.

It took a moment for Tony to regain his breathing, he gasped, his hips still undulating as his orgasm fully subsided. Tim waited barely long enough for Tony to catch his breath before he was turning the older man's pliant body, pushing him to face the radiator, on his knees, ass in the air, ready, willing, completely submissive.

McGee draped himself over Tony's back, layering his kisses, moving the shirt aside to mouth his shoulder blades, nipping at his waist, his thighs, running his hands up and down the smooth and tanned skin. Under him, panting and half hard again already, Tony writhed.

"Say it, damn it, say it, Slut."

Tony moaned, his cock jumping at the domination. "Please…" He begged.

"Please what?" McGee taunted, leaning back to rub his dick against Tony's asshole.

"Fuck me!"

No more incentive was needed than that. With one hand on the small of Tony's back and the other guiding his cock, Tim pressed himself inside of Tony, his dick lubed with quick movements beforehand sliding into the stretched hole with ease. But still… "So fucking tight. Shit!"

Tony dropped his head, "Oh God!" The change in position only opened up his ass wider for McGee as he dropped his upper body close to the floor, moving so the top of his head pressed into the bars of the radiator, the sides of his fingers digging into his temples where they clenched the metal on either side. He was like a bitch in heat.

McGee's need was compulsive. He took a moment to steady himself, pulling out slowly and pushing back in, mesmerized at the sight of his dick disappearing into Tony's malleable ass. But that was it for softness; his next thrust was hard and beneath him, Tony grunted.

"Faster!"

Any control Tim may have had snapped. With a ferocity that would shock him on any other day, he rammed into Tony, moaning as his muscles clenched and unclenched around him, driving him close to the brink quickly. This wasn't going to last long.

There was a feral growl as Tony's dick responded fully to the pounding his prostate was receiving, he threw his head back, his moans coming louder, his throat raw with the pleasures being ripped from him like the last bit of innocence he still kept was being ripped, strip by strip, and left to rot on the floor with any prideful dignity he may have tried to exude before this. He no longer cared. He wanted Tim. Wanted him to cum inside of his ass, wanted to feel it, to taste it, to smell the sultry stench of sex on his body for days, to jack off to the memory with hard grunts and fingers buried inside his beautifully desecrated asshole.

"Fuck! Harder! Fuck me harder!" he demanded, and Tim obeyed, leaning over his body and biting his neck, sucking hard on the soft skin, thrusting his dick, his own body shaking with the tantalizing tango of physical exertion and toe-curling pleasure. He reached, with his right hand, around Tony's body, gripping his dick and jerking him with a tight fist.

"Fuck, Tony, cum, fucking cum!"

The hard movements had forced Tony closer to the radiator, the right side of his face, with nowhere else to go, was forced against it. His balls tightened and his body started to shake with the built up pressure steaming to be let out. But it was not enough.

Until McGee yelled, "Oh, fuck!" and his dick exploded inside of Tony. His body jerking uncontrollably, the release of finally being able to cum almost overwhelming him.

But that's what Tony needed. Feeling the cum fill him up, jet after jet, it was too much. McGee's fist tightened on his cock, his rubbing frantically hard, and Tony threw his head back violently, screaming his release as his cum spilled over Tim's hand, shooting onto the hard floor.

They kept moving, both bodies trembling, until they had milked each other dry. When Tim finally pulled himself out, Tony felt his ass twitching, the muscles exhausted and unused to the workout. For a moment, he didn't move, he knelt there, feeling the twitches and the cum as it leaked out of him and dribbled down his thighs.

"Holy shit, Batman." He finally said with a laugh. "Okay, un-cuff me now and we can move this to my bedroom."

But there was no answer. Tim was sprawled out beside him, chest rising and falling in a relaxed sleep, snoring away, completely obvious to the man still handcuffed to the radiator next to him.

Tony groaned. "One of these days, I'm writing an anonymous book on all my sexual predicaments. I'll call it, 'Waking Up in Random Places: The Memoirs of a Slut.'" And with a sigh, he arranged himself into the most comfortable position he could muster, which wasn't very accommodating at all, and settled in for the long wait until Tim woke up and freed him.

Just before he fell asleep, he muttered, "Gibbs better not ever find out what these cuffs were used for…Or that we broke Rule 12. Fuck. He's gonna kill me!"

~END~

* * *

><p>Tell me what you guys think! I'm marinating on making a sequel about not just the morning after but a possible budding relationship complete with a sexually confused Tony and a guilt-ridden Tim who just can't seem to get enough of each other! And Abby will of course meddle where she doesn't belong. :D<p> 


End file.
